I lo-ve you
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: Why? Kisa wonders. Why doesn't he ever say it? And when he does, she's mad? Why does that not make sense. To answer those questions and many more, you're gonna have to read. Rated k for Hiro being... well, Hiro. Nederlandse versie binnenkort.


Why? Kisa wonders. Why doesn't he ever say it? And when he does, she's mad? Why does that not make sense. To answer those questions and many more, you're gonna have to read. Rated k+ for Hiro being... well, Hiro. Nederlandse versie binnenkort.

* * *

Kisa was at the end of her rope. She was more than at the end of her rope. And oh!- what a short rope it was!

Kisa was exasperated. Never! He would never say it to her!

"How hard is it to say those three small words?!" She fumed. "I mean, I get it; I know he has feelings for me, but he doesn't say it!"

She briefly considered going to Tohru about advice, but pushed that thought aside almost as fast as she'd conjured it. No. Hiro would take that the wrong way and be offended, not that he'd tell her THAT either.

She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go to the source of the problem himself. Hiro."

Kisa knocked at Hiro's door. His mother answer, grinning instantly at the sight of her son's crush. Kisa was glad that she and Satsuki got on so well. "Is Hiro here?" She asked Satsuki.

She let Kisa in. "He's busy brooding upstairs in his room. But I get the feeling he'll stop as soon as he sees you."

Hiro's mother was grinning mischievously as the young girl went up the stairs with a blush on her face.

It took Kisa a moment to gather her courage up and knock. Instantly, she heard, "Mom, I've already told you; I'm not coming out!"

She chuckled. "And what if I told you that I'm not your mother?"

"Kisa?"

The door was flung open, sprawling Kisa across the floor. She glared up at him. "Why do you hurt me?"

Hiro blushed. "It's not like I mean to!" He defended.

Instead of pushing it, though, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Sorry," he began again. An awkward moment passed before he added, "Do you wanna come inside?"

Kisa nodded as he opened the door for her.

His room was exactly what most people would expect a fifteen year old boy's room to be. It was painted black and blood-red with posters lining the walls and ceiling. Most of them of rock bands and animes- animes the Kisa had forced him to watch, ending with him liking them for himself.

Hiro walked over and sat on his bed. He gently patted the spot next to him in an open invitation. She grinned and took her place.

"So, uh..." stuttered the normally smooth-talking sophist boy, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Kisa nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I um... was just wondering... why."

Hiro frowned. "Why...what?"

Kisa growled, much like the zodiac animal she used to be. "Why you never say it!"

Despite what she hoped, no realization entered his face. If anything, his scowl only deepened. "I never say what?"

Kisa groaned. "You know; the thing..."

Hiro just stared at her. "This thing is important to you?" He asked slowly.

"Yes!" She practically yelled. She felt a tear on her face, but ignored it, hoping he'd do the same.

He didn't. He chuckled gently. "You've really got yourself worked up about this thing, don't you?"

Unable to speak just yet, she nodded.

He brushed a piece of hair that fell into her face away with the flick of the wrist. He hated it when she did this! But he just had to say it; he was getting pretty good at fixing stuff he screwed up. Okay, he was fantastc at it.

Kisa finally found her voice. "I wanna h-hear you s-say it. S-say that you l-lo-ve me."

He stared at the sobbing girl. "That's what has you so worked up? That?"

Kisa frowned herself. "I'm not worked up! I'm just a little upset."

Hiro smirked. "Yeah, that's your normal look. You should keep it."

She laughed through her tears, rolling her eyes and hitting his chest. "Come on, just say it!"

It would never be easy for him to admit something like that to her, or even himself. What Akito had done to him (attacked Kisa) had closed a piece of him off.

He smiled. But that didn't mean that his and Kisa's love couldn't reopen that piece.

"Hiro, why are you smiling?" He faintly heard Kisa ask.

"Aw, you want me to lo-ve you?" Hiro smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her nose jestingly before hiding his face in her neck.

She gasped, rolling her eyes. "That's not what I meant!"


End file.
